Life
by blonde-e1
Summary: its got Trunks and all my own characters and all the normal Z fighters


Ok so here's my newest inspirement, hope ya like it. This is one of my only other character stories where……… I DON'T ACTUALLY GET TRUNKS! Heheheh.

Chapter 1

Frieza was back and ready to destroy earth, the Z Fighters were ready and waiting for him when he arrived, obvious to the fact they would have to fight him their selves knowing Goku would not be back in time. They were relying on Vegeta and Piccillo and Gohan as their strongest fighters. Before a young unknown boy had turned up and defeated Frieza and his father, King Cold without any effort. He had bought a young girl along with him, this is her story.

*Jane*

I had hidden while Trunks and fought Frieza and King Cold, I watched on while he talked to the Z Fighters, trying to explain to them why he was here and why he was so powerful.

"what do you think your doing" a creepy voice said from behind me, I turned and saw green figure standing tall over me, I pushed myself back onto the rock I was hiding behind he picked me up in one hand and forced me over to where the others were, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Trunks. Everyone turned and looked at me, I stood next to trunks and put my hands on my hips, he laughed, they all stared at me, most of all, Yamcha. He stepped forward

"hey sweetie, nice to meet you" I took a step back and a little closer to Trunks

"I wish I could say the same" Krillen and Gohan automatically fell into laughing fits, then while Krillen had a breath he said

"I think I'm gunna like her" Yamcha sunk back and everyone else laughed.

"quiet!" Vegeta growled and everybody stopped, "ok we know why you're here, but explain to us who the little girl is" I growled at him like a cat and he looked at me with a surprised look, then Trunks elbowed me, so I stopped.

"some of her friends were dragged her by a rift, so we also need to find them while we're here, so it looks like we'll be staying for a while" I stood still with my hands behind my back, my cargo pants ruffled with the wind and I shivered I should have put on a warmer top. Trunks put his arms around my shoulders.

"we need to go meet Goku now" 

*********************************

After countless hours of explaining to Goku why we were here, he understood,

"I have to find my friends" I said he looked at me, it was the first time I had spoken,

"you have an accent that I recognize" he said "kiwiidens" I nodded 

"their a very nice race, I landed on your planet a few weeks ago" I smiled

"I haven't been back there since I was 2" I said, then whispered "none of us have, we were taken from our parents when we very young" I saw the sympathy in his eyes

"and that's why you want to find your friends, cos their like family?"

"exactly" he nodded

"we will help" I smiled.

******************************************

The others found out about the threat of the androids, and so the training started. I was sitting on my bed meditating when Trunks walked in, he gave me such a fright the claws drew out of my knuckles and I hissed un till I realized who it was, 

"shhh Jane its only me" I relaxed and withdrew my claws. None of the others except for Trunks knew everything bout us, we had very distinked cat features, yet no one else had noticed yet. But I'm sure they would as we stay here more, I would've thought my eyes were a bit of a give away, pure cats eyes. (a/n you don't know how long I've been wanting to write a story with characters like cats, this was my excuse, but don't worry its not all about that).

"I need to find them Trunks" I said looking up at him, he nodded

"I know" he said "we're gunna need all five of you to help us with the androids"

"we are they" I whispered.

*Trunks*

We had to find the others, if we were going to have any chance against the androids. It was scaring me that Jane was so sad and down with them here, she's never like that, ever, she wasn't being herself at all. But at least I knew when we got the other four back, they would be back to their hell raising selves. I laughed to myself as I walked with her down the hall, all the others were crowded in the living room talking, discussing what was going on. Jane walked in a little behind me, watching all of them very closely. They all looked up,

"we're going to search" I stated

"I'll help" Krillen said standing up smiling

"same!" said gohan, one by one they all stood offering to help, I saw Jane smile a little,

"so, tell us what we're looking for" krillen asked as we all walked outside, Jane finally spoke herself,

"Lauren is the closest, she should be easy to find, blood red hair, moves very swiftly like me, well we all do, shortish and really into her cartoons, so check comic stores and things" they nodded and we split into groups and flew to the city.

********************** 

We flew above the city, trying to look discrete. Which might I say is pretty hard when, well, your flying! I scanned all the streets for any sign of Lauren. But then without warning Jane suddenly dove down into the street, I heard people scream in fright of a girl shooting over their heads, and I thought Sayain hearing was good, hers was great. Then I saw it, the red hair running along the street and the other Z fighters were running along behind her trying to get her to stop,

"krillen!" I yelled and he looked up at me as he kept running "stop chasing!" Krillen stopped automatically and of course he was in the front of the chase, so everyone else plowed into the back of him and they all fell into a heap. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I turned and saw Jane leap onto the back of her friend. I smiled and flew down to the ground and Lauren and Jane were hugging tightly and laughing.

**********************************

There, now you tell me if u like it. This is dedicated to a friend, Debra, we all love you and we hope you are watching over us. R.I.P.

Love 

Blonde-e


End file.
